countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Switzerland
Switzerland '''https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Switzerlandis a country situated in Europe, bordered by Italy, in the south, France, in the west, Germany, in the north, and Austria and Liechtenstein to the east. They're not a very known character yet, and when they are depicted, it's usually laying back and being neutral. Switzerland is portrayed as both genders equally. Description Appearance She is mostly shown wearing a sweater or a jacket, along with various types of watches. Her female counterpart wears the same thing, but usually with a short skirt and scarf. Both versions of Switzerland are shown in traditional Swiss clothes. Usually, they will be doing what's expected of their stereotype while in these clothes (being neutral, eating chocolate and yodeling). Personality Switzerland is pretty cold with most people, whether they had an evil or bad past or not. She never has to deal with such problems, since she's almost always neutral during conflicts. In the past, other countries used to hire her as a soldier because of her great fighting skills. Switzerland is very well organized and pretty smart. Still, she can be a bit mean from time to time. However, you have to make her mad to make her like this, and 85% of the time, she’s wholesome. Interests * Making money * Skiing * Hiking * Studying * Medicine * Eating tons of chocolate and cheese * Yodeling Flag meaning The white cross symbolizes Christianity, neutrality, democracy, and peace. Influence by The Red Cross symbol used by the International Committee of the Red Cross, a red cross on white background, was the original protection symbol declared at the first Geneva Convention, the Convention for the Amelioration of the Condition of the Wounded in Armies in the Field of 1864. According to the ICRC, the design was based on the Swiss flag by reversing the colours of that flag, in order to honor Switzerland, where the first Geneva Convention was held, and its inventor and co-founder, the Swiss Henry Dunant. History Geography Switzerland has total area amount 41,285 km2, making it 132nd biggest country in the world. Relationships Family * Denmark - Husband (depends on the person) * Germany - Father * France - Mother * Belgium - Sister/brother * Liechtenstein - cousin Friends - * Italy - Close friend * Austria - Best friend Neutral * European Union - Won't come to your union, Switzerland free! * NATO * United States of America - They've had a rocky relationship ever since America broke Switzerland's trust. * China Enemies '''Opinions France Germany Italy China Extra(s): * Religion: Catholic (28.3%, 2.4 Million), Protestantism (26.9%, 2.2 Million), Atheist (21.4%, 1.8 Million), Islam (5%, 417,541), & Other (18.4%, 1.5 Million) * Urbanization: 74% (6.2 Million) * Social Progress Index: 3rd in the World * Basic Human Needs: 6th in the World * Foundations of Wellbeing: 8th in the World * Social Opportunities: 3rd in the World * Health & Wellness: 2nd in the World * Basic Medical Care: 9th in the World * Personal Safety: 10th in the World * Access to Education: 11th in the World * Advanced Education: 13th in the World * Access to Information: 28th in the World * Environmental Quality: 15th in the World * Personal Freedom: 5th in the World * Personal Rights: 9th in the World * Freedom of speech: 3rd in the World * Tolerance and Inclusion: 9th in the World * Women Equality: High * Tolerance for Homosexuals: 19th in the World (73.3%) * Tolerance for Minorities: 24th in the World * Unemployment: 3% (154,770) * Telephones: 14.8 Million * Mobile Phones: 10.5 Million * Internet Users: 7.2 Million Users (86%) References ru:Швейцария Category:Country Category:Europe Category:Characters Category:Latin countries Category:Germanic Countries Category:Everything Category:Christian Countries Category:Catholic Countries Category:Protestant Countries Category:Francophones Category:Italophones Category:Federal states Category:Secular Countries Category:Central Europe Category:Western Europe Category:UN Members Category:G12 members